Galeria:Rukia Kuchiki
Galeria Rukii z anime Profilowe Ep364 Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Ep361 Rukia nowy wygląd.png|Kuchiki Rukia. Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png|Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia266-267.jpg|Rukia. Rukia.jpg|Kuchiki. Ep363 ルキア.png|Rukia. Historia Ep62HisanaLeavesRukia.png|Hisana porzuca Rukię. Ep32RukiaSaves.png|Młoda Rukia ratuje swoich przyszłych przyjaciół. Young_Renji_with_Rukia.png|Rukia i Renji w dzieciństwie. O32 Rukia i Renji w młodości.png|Rukia i Renji w dzieciństwie. Ep32Decision.png|Rukia i Renji jako dzieci. Ep32Leaving.png|Rukia i Renji w Akademii Shinō. Rukia_Academy_Days.jpg|Rukia w Akademii. Rukia_and_kaien.jpg|Rukia i Kaien. Heart.jpg|Kaien mówi Rukii o sercu. Ep154KaienSparsRukia.png|Rukia trenuje z Kaienem Shibą. Ep232RukiaShikai.png|Rukia osiąga Shikai pod okiem Kaiena. O49 Miyako opiekuje się Rukią.png|Miyako Shiba opiekująca się Rukią. 049 Kaien podbiega do Miyako i Rukii.png|Kaien Shiba podbiega do żony i Rukii. 49 Rozmowa Miyako, Kaiena i Rukii.jpg|Kaien i Rukia rozmawiają z Miyako. 049 Miyako, Kaien i Rukia.png|Rozmowa. 049 Rukia odbiega, pozostawiając Kaiena i Miyako samych.png|Rukia odbiega, pozostawiając Kaiena i Miyako samych. Ep49MiyakoBidsFarewell.png|Rukia po raz ostatni widzi Miyako żywą. 49 Miyako droczy się z mężem.jpg|Miyako droczy się z Kaienem. 049 Drużyna Miyako.png|Miyako z drużyną przed misją rozpoznania. Ep49KaienMiyakoHurt.png|Kaien nad ciałem Miyako. 049 Kaien chroni Rukię przed Miyako.png|Kaien chroni Rukię przed atakiem opanowanej przez Metastacię Miyako. 49 Miyako ucieka.jpg|Miyako ucieka. 49 Ukitake, Rukia i Kaien widzą ubranie Miyako.png|Ukitake, Rukia i Kaien podążają śladami Miyako. RukiaRememberingUkitakeWords.jpg|Rukia i Ukitake. Kaien Dies.jpg|Rukia zabija Kaiena. Episode109NewAssignment.png|Rukia przypisana do patrolowania Karakury. Agent Shinigami Bleach 1pt1.png|Rukia nad Karakurą. Rukia_arrives_in_Karakura.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki przybywa do Karakury. Rukia.png|Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo spotyka Rukię2.png|Rukia spotyka Ichigo. Ichigo i Rukia.jpg|Ichigo zdenerwowany przez Rukię. Rukia_Kuchiki_Drawing_Hollow_Ep4.png|Rukia rysuje Hollowy. Rukia cuts Fishbone.png|Rukia tnie Fishbone'a D. Fishbone bites Rukia.png|Rukia ugryziona przez Fishbone'a D. Bleach 1pt5.png|Ranna Rukia chce oddać swoje moce Ichigo. Bleach 2pt1.png|Rukia w klasie Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia wydobywa duszę Ichigo z fizycznego ciała. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Rukia i Ichigo kłócą się o książkę. Bleach 2pt3.png|Ichigo i Rukia spotykają Orihime. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia i Orihime witają się. Ep2OrihimeInjuries.png|Rukia zauważa ślady na nodze Inoue. Bleach 2pt4.png|Acidwire pojawia się. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Rukia patrzy jak Ichigo chroni Orihime. Rukia_Heals_Orihime.png|Rukia leczy duchową formę Orihime. Sora Inoue Purifies Himself.png|Rukia patrzy jak Sora Inoue sam się oczyszcza. Ichigo,_Rukia,_Juice_&_Shibata.png|Rukia i Ichigo z Yūichi Shibatą. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Rukia mówi Ichigo, by dbał o Karin. ShriekerSneaksUpOnRukia.jpg|Shrieker i Rukia. Shrieker Pins Rukia Kuchiki.png|Shrieker trzyma Rukię. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Shreiker_-_Confrontation.png|Rukia kontra Shrieker. ShrikerVsChadAndRukia.jpg|Rukia patrzy jak Chad uderza Shriekera. Yasutora_Chad_Sado_launches_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia gotowa do wystrzelenia przez Chada. Ep5RukiaTriesToEvade.png|Rukia unika pijawek. Gates of Hell.png|Ichigo i Rukia patrzą na Bramę Piekła. Tessai_tells_Rukia_to_wait_for_Urahara.png|Rukia czeka na Kisuke Uraharę. UraharaWithRukiaJintaUruru.jpg|Rukia z Uraharą, Jintą i Ururu. Rukia_And_Urahara.png|Rukia uzupełnia swoje zapasy w Sklepie Urahary. Rukia_is_given_Kon_by_Ururu_&_Urahara.png|Rukia kupuje Kona od Urahara. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Rukia bije Ichigo. Ichigo_asks_Rukia_about_Kon.png|Ichigo pyta Rukię o Kona. Rukia_drawing_Mod_Soul.png|Rukia rysuje Zmodyfikowaną duszę. Rukia_Kuchiki_&_Kon,_graveyard.png|Rukia i Kon na cmentarzu. Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Rukia pyta Ichigo o śmierć jego matki. Eikichirō_Saidō_(hat)_and_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Rukia spotyka Eikichirō Saidō. The squablling Shinigami recieve orders.png|Walka zostaje przerwana przez rozkaz z Soul Society. Rukia explains demi Hollows.png|Rukia mówi Ichigo o Jibakurai. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Rukia i inni w gabinecie dyrektora. Ep11DiscussingQuincy.png|Urahara i Tessai dyskutują z Rukią o Quincy. MenosAppears.jpg|Rukia obserwuje przybycie Menosa Grande. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Kon i Rukia. Renji Attacks Gigai Rukia.png|Rukia zaatakowana przez Renjiego. Uryu_comes_to_Rukia's_aid.png|Uryū przychodzi z pomocą Rukii. Rukia_Stalls_Renji.png|Rukia stara się powstrzymać Renjiego. Rukia kopie Ichigo w ramię.png|Rukia odchodzi z Byakuyą. Soul Society Renji_visits_jailed_Rukia.png|Renji odwiedza Rukię w więzieniu. RukiaHanataro.png|Rukia zaprzyjaźnia się z Hanatarō w więzieniu. Rukia Led To Senzaikyū.png|Rukia prowadzona do Wieży Skruchy. Renji Rukia Guards Shrine.png|Renji opuszcza Rukię w Senzaikyū. Od35 Rukia w kaplicy skruchy.png|Rukia w Senzaikyū. Ganju_grabs_Rukia.jpg|Ganju ma pretensje do Rukii o śmierć jego brata. Ep41RukiaProtectsHanataro.png|Rukia chroni Hanatarō. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Rukia rozmawia z Ichigo. Rukialearnsherexecutionistobetomorrow.jpg|Rukia oczekuje na egzekucje. Gin_approaches_rukia.jpg|Rukia jest drażniona przez Gina Ichimaru. Rukiaatthesokyokuhill.jpg|Rukia z Yamamoto i Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Rukia_near_execution.jpg|Rukia podczas egzekucji. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Ichigo. RenjixRukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Renjiego. Od61 Ichigo, Renji i Rukia.png|Ichigo, Renji i Rukia. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen przygotowuje się do wydobycia Hōgyoku z Rukii. Ichigo remembers Aizen's Plan.png|Aizen wyjmuje Hōgyoku z Rukii. Byakuya ratuje Rukię.jpg|Byakuya ratuje Rukię. E63 Rukia apology to Kukaku Ganju.jpg|Rukia przeprasza Kūkaku i Ganju Shibę. Bount (tylko anime) Episode69RukiaFlames.png|Rukia pojawia się i pomaga Ichigo. Episode71GangVSRyo.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Uryū i Ryō Utagawa. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Rukia odwiedza Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Podłoga w szpitalu zaczyna być mokra. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia i Ichigo uwięzieni. Episode72RukiaHado-31.png|Rukia używająca Hadō #31 Shakkahō. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō i Ban atakują Rukię i pozostałych. Ep76RukiaKido.png|Rukia wykorzystuje Kidō na Makim Ichinose. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime i Rukia walczą z Yoshi. Hisagi Saves Orihime.png|Hisagi ratuje Orihime przed Rukią kontrolowaną przez Mabashiego. Orihime_Saves_Rukia.png|Rukia leczona przez Orihime. Episode85RukiaTakesHit.png|Rukia jest ranna. Episode89GroupListens.png|Grupa słucha Ugakiego. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rukia i pozostali idą za Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|Bount wkraczają do Soul Society. Episode92RukiaGoes.png|Rukia wraca do swojej dywizji. Episode92YoshiVSRukia.png|Rukia kontra Yoshi. Episode93RukiaBlock.png|Rukia blokuje atak Yoshi. Episode93RukiaHado4.png|Rukia używa Hado #4 na pokrytej Yoshi. Rukia Yoshi Battle E93.png|Nieuzbrojona Rukia walczy z Yoshi. Episode94RukiaWakes.png|Rukia budzi się samotna. Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed upadkiem.png|Byakuya ratuje Rukię. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji zatrzymuje Rukię przed ingerencją w walkę. Episode109RukiaRests.png|Rukia odzyskuje przytomność po ataku Bount. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Renji wspominają Bount. Rukia_arrives.jpg|Rukia powraca do Karakury. Arrancar Rukia_comments_upon_the_strangeness_of_her_orders.png|Rukia, Ichigo, Tessai i Kisuke. Rukia_arrives.jpg|Ponowne spotkanie Rukii i Ichigo. Ichigo asks Rukia, where he intends to sleep.jpg|Ichigo pyta Rukię, gdzie zamierza spać. Grimmjow_approaches.jpg|Grimmjow pojawia się przed Rukią i Ichigo. Hueco Mundo Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo i reszta oddzielają się. Aaroniero spotyka Rukię.png|Rukia klęczy nad Aaroniero. Rukia_Kuchiki kontra Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki vs Aaroniero. Nejibana.png|Aaroniero uwalnia Shikai Kaiena. Aaroniero Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero uwalnia swoje Resurrección. Uwolnienie Glotonerii.png|Aaroniero atakuje Rukię. Przebita Rukia.jpg|Arruruerie przebija Rukię. Pokonany_Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia przebija głowę Aaroniero. Rukia zabija Aaroniero.jpg|Rukia zabija Arruruerie. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sui-Feng Ichigo.png|Suì-Fēng staje na drodze Kurosakiemu i Rukii. Sztuczna Karakura YammyvsRudobōn.jpg|Rukia patrzy jak Llargo atakuje Rudobōna. Ep286 Ichigo saves Rukia.jpg|Rukia uratowana przez Ichigo. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo zabiera Rukię od Yammy'ego. Ichigo_and_Rukia_return_to_Kurosaki_Clinic.png|Ichigo i Rukia wracają do domu. Rukia_comments_upon_the_strangeness_of_her_orders.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara i Tessai. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Ichigo chroni Orihime i Rukię przed Muramasą. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon stoją nad Nozomi. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia przybywa do celi Ichigo z Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia i Ichigo kryją się przed Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego konfrontują się z Rukią i Ichigo. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|Reigai zapobiegają ucieczce Ichigo i Rukii. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo i Rukia kontra Reigai Renjiego i Ikkaku. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Reigai. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi pomaga Ichigo i Rukii związanych przez Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego. Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia.png|Yoruichi przegrupuje się z Ichigo i Rukią. Rukia and Ichigo emerge in the corridor after subduing Hiyosu.png|Rukia i Ichigo pojawiają się na korytarzu po ujarzmieniu Hiyosu. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia i Ichigo obserwują nagrania Nozomi. Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Yoruichi przy wejściu do Senkaimon. The Trio Run.png|Yoruichi, Ichigo i Rukia biegną w kierunku Senkaimon. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia ochrania Ichigo przed Inabą. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia usuwa duszę Ichigo z jego ciała. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo zderza się z Reigai Rukii. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Pokonane Reigai Rukii. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke wyjaśnia temat Dangai i zainteresowaniem Inaby Kurosakim. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo przedstawia Nozomi swojej rodzinie. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżył atak. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Pojawienie się Yamamoto. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Konfrontacja z Kagerōzą. Ep334Protect.png|Renji i Ichigo chronią pozostałych. Ep334Fight.png|Walka z Inabą. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Wszyscy atakują Kagerōzę. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji i reszta próbują pocieszyć Ichigo bez mocy. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Przegrupowanie w przestrzeni treningowej Urahary. Zaginiony przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep354 Umieszczanie Reiatsu.png|Rukia ma zamiar umieścić swoje Reiatsu w celu pomocy Ichigo. Ep361 Przyjaciółka.png|Rukia przebija Kurosakiego. Ep361 Moc.png|Oddanie Reiatsu. Ep361 Walka.png|Członkowie Gotei 13 przybywają Ichigo i Rukii na odsiecz. Ep361 Długa rozmowa.png|Rozmowa. Ep361 Rukia Kuchiki.png|Nowy wygląd Rukii. Ep361 Kłótnia.png|Sprzeczka Rukii oraz Ichigo. Ep362_Gotei_13.png|Ichigo i Gotei 13. Ep362_Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i pozostali patrzą na powrót Kūgo. Ep362 Riruka Rukia.png|Rukia kontra Riruka. Ep363 Dziwny świat.png|Kuchiki w wymiarze. Ep363 Pluszaki.png|Rukia trzyma pluszaki. Ep364 Po szafie.png|Rukia przecina szafę na pół. Ep364 Rukia pluszakiem.png|Rukia jako pluszak. Ep364 Rukia ucieka.png|Rukia ucieka jako pluszak przed Riruką. Ep364 Niewypał.png|Niewypał Hadō. Ep364 Uwolniona.png|Rukia znów sobą. Ep364 Przyciśnięta.png|Rukia przyciśnięta przez Rirukę. Odc365 Rukia i Byakuya.png|Byakuya trzymający Rukię. Ep365 Renji i Rukia.png|Renji chce ocucić Rukię. Ep365 Wymiar poszedł.png|Rukia ogląda wyzwolenie mocy Ichigo. Ep366_Rukia_chce_uratować.png|Rukia chce uratować Ichigo. Ep366_Riruka_ratuje.png|Riruka daje się zranić, by uratować Ichigo i Rukię. Ep366_Odpoczywająca_Riruka.png|Riruka odpoczywa u Kisuke. Ep366 Ichigo zabiera ciało.png|Ichigo zabiera ciało Ginjō. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō. Galeria Rukii z mangi R056 Okładka.jpg|Rukia na okładce 56. rozdziału. R58 Okładka.jpg|Kuchiki na okładce 58. rozdziału. R70 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 70. rozdziału. R79 Okładka.PNG|Kuchiki na okładce 79. rozdziału. R89 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 89. rozdziału. R94 Okładka.png|Smutna Kuchiki na okładce 94. rozdziału. R98 Okładka.png|Rukia z opuszczoną głową na okładce 98. rozdziału. R162 Okładka.png|Główni bohaterowie na okładce 162. rozdziału. R170 Okładka.png|Kolorowa okładka 170. rozdziału. R176s25.jpg|Byakuya ratuje Rukię przed Ginem. R200 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 200. rozdziału. R262s16 Rukia i Aaroniero.png|Aaroniero pojawia się za Rukią. R264s12.png|Aaroniero jako Kaien Shiba. R265 Okładka.jpg|Rukia na okładce 265. rozdziału. R266 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 266. rozdziału. C267p18 Rukia implated.png|Rukia przebita przez trójząb. C268p18 Shirafune.png|Rukia z trudem pokonuje Aaroniera. R-99 Okładka.jpg|Rukia na okładce -99. rozdziału. R298 Okładka.png|Kolorowa Rukia na okładce 298. rozdziału. R301 Rukia trafiona przez Amor.png|'Amor' na głowie Rukii. R301 Rukia pod wpływem działania Amor.png|Rukia kontrolowana przez Amor przykłada sobie miecz do głowy. R317 Okładka.png|Rukia na kolorowej okładce 317. rozdziału. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami R496s3 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya i Hitsugaya na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Ch469p19 Rukia as plushie.jpg|Rukia jako pluszak. C470p4 Hado33 fail.png|Niewypał Hadō. C471p17.jpg|Rukia wychodzi z pluszaka. C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg|Riruka chce użyć ostatecznej techniki. R473s9.png|Byakuya z Rukią. R475 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 475. rozdziału. C477p12.jpg|Rukia ruszona przez Rirukę ratuje Ichigo przed Tsukishimą. Chap477RirukaTakesHit.png|Riruka wyskakuje z Rukii. Tysiącletnia Krawa Wojna R501 Strach - Rukia.png|Wyobrażenie Byakuyi o Rukii spowodowane przez Äs Nödt. R502 Okładka.jpg|Rukia i Renji na okładce 502. rozdziału. R515 Abarai i Rukia.png|Rukia i Renji odpoczywający po operacji. R515 Rukia się budzi.png|Ichigo zauważa przebudzenie Rukii. R519 Okładka.png|Rukia i Orihime na okładce 519. rozdziału. R545 Renji i Rukia.png|Trening przyjaciół przed pałacem Ichibeia. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547. rozdziału. R559 Rukia i Renji pojawiają się w Soul Society.png|Rukia i Renji wracają do Soul Society. R564 Rukia.png|Rukia na kolorowej stronie 564. rozdziału. R566 As samotny.png|Stern Ritter zbliża się do Kuchiki. R566 Rukia kontra The Fear.png|Ciecz produkowana przez The Fear zbliża się w kierunku Rukii. R567 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 567. rozdziału. R567 As pokonany.png|Kuchiki zamraża Stern Rittera. R567 Rukia zamraża Asa.png|Rukia wygrywa walkę. R568 Okładka.png|Okładka 568. rozdziału. R568 Działanie Tartar Foras.png|Działanie Tartar Foras. R569 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 569. rozdziału. Rukia uwalnia bankai.png|Rukia aktywuje Bankai. R570 Hakka no Togame.png|Hakka no Togame. R570 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 570. rozdziału. R585 Pomoc.png|Rukia i pozostali zatrzymują Stern Ritterów. R586 Okładka.png|Quincy i Shinigami na okładce 586. rozdziału. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Chad na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R624 Shinigami i Quincy tworzą bramę.png|Shinigami i Quincy łączą siły w celu dostania się do Pałacu Króla Dusz. R628 Gotei 13 gotowe do misji.png|Shinigami gotowi do walki. R629 Gotei 13 wkracza do Reiokyu.png|Shinigami ruszają za wszechkapitanem. R647 Okładka.png|Rukia na okładce 647. rozdziału. R673 Okładka.png|Rukia i Renji na okładce 673. rozdziału. R680 Odejście.png|Renji z Rukią patrzą na odejście Yhwacha. R685 Rukia Kapitan.PNG|Rukia jako Kapitan Gotei 13. Epilog T74 Okładka.jpg|Rukia wraz z Ichigo na okładce ostatniego tomu mangi Bleach. R685 Rukia Kapitan.PNG|Rukia obejmuje stanowisko kapitana 13. Oddziału. R686 Pan i Pani Abarai.PNG|Kuchiki i Abarai spotykają się z Kurosakim. R686 Tylko IchiRuki.PNG|Rukia przekomarza się z Ichigo. Animacje z Rukią Konsō.gif|Ichigo używa Konsō. Some_no_mai,_Tsukishiro.gif|Some no Mai, Tsukishiro. NijūEishōDoubleKidō.gif|'Nijū Eishō' w wykonaniu Rukii. Tsugi_no_mai,_Hakuren.gif|Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren. San_no_mai,_Shirafune.gif|San no Mai, Shirafune. Juhaku1.gif|Juhaku. Riruka wyskakuje z rukii.gif|Riruka wyskakuje z Rukii. Galeria Rukii z filmów Złapany.png|Rukia chwyta Ichigo. FTBHomura_tackles.png|Homura z Rukią. BleachFadetoBlack(Rukia).jpg|Homura, Shizuku i Rukia. Ep197Amor5.png|Amor na głowie Rukii. Ep197RukiaSlashesHanatarō.png|Rukia przecina Hanatarō. FTBShizuku_thanks.png|Homura z Shizuku trzymani przez Rukię. FTBRukia says.png|Homura, Shizuku i Rukia. Kategoria:Galerie